Sweet Nectar
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: New concept. Draco made a regrettable deal with a group of clever magical creatures, and he now needs help from Hermione to help him return to the mortal he once was. Set in Hermione's house, after graduation. Not vampires...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-Another story by Lucifer'sDraco. Hello, this is Brinkmess; your author was too damn lazy, so I had to auto check this and upload it myself. Don't leave any reviews for this bitch. Ugh....no seriously, you should leave her a review. She may not have worked, but it's the thought that counts. You should read my stories, they actually, have something going on. lolololol. (Not too much self promotion, right?) Guess who came up with the title? (And not too cocky either).  
**

**  
****Disclaimer-I am sure by now you understand that we do not own these characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Sweet Nectar-**

**Chapter One**

Hermione was home after her summer classes at the local community college. It was around 8 o'clock at night and the day hadn't been the best of days. Her car was on E, she woke up late and hadn't eaten all day due to the outrageous prices at the cafeteria, and the very worst part of today was the failed calculus test she held in her hand. She went into the kitchen and began making a sandwich, wondering if continuing in a muggle school was the right choice.

Her parents had never had to worry about the money it would cost from having Hermione around and with her decision to go to school in the muggle world instead of taking the job that was offered to her by the ministry after Hogwarts, they were all struggling. But Hermione was only eighteen and wasn't ready to spend the rest of her life at work. Besides that, she was never sure that she wanted to be part of the wizarding world exclusively. She missed her muggle life and she just wanted to spend time in it a little longer before making a decision about her future destinations. So here she was pressed for money, rusty in all things muggle , being a burden to her parents and still she didn't even have a major picked out. Although she wanted to be in the muggle world, she didn't know what she'd be doing in it.

Hermione ate the last of her turkey sandwich and headed up stairs to her room. She threw her belongings on the floor by the door not bothering to turn on the light as she pulled her towel from the closet and headed for the bathroom. She stood in the shower for a long time then washed her face, hair and body until she herd her mother come home. Then feeling guilty for wasting utilities, she turned of the shower and quickly brushed her teeth with a bit less care than usual. She wrapped her towel around herself and left the bathroom.

"That you Hermione?" Her mom called. She did this almost every day although it couldn't really be anyone else. But her mom was always under the impression that just anyone would walk into the house. Hermione tried to explain that it was improbable that someone would just go into there house but to reassure her mother, she put up some spells to make certain of it. Still, her mom made a habit of checking that Hermione wasn't a robber before she came upstairs.

"Yah mom, it's just me." Hermione called down to her before shutting the door to her room. It was beyond her to understand why her mom thought a robber would be taking a shower up here but her mom never took chances.

Hermione walked trough her darkened room to the hamper and dropped her dirty clothes in before taking off her towel and using it to dry still wet hair. Hermione felt a lot better now that the day was over. Not that tomorrow would be any better but she just had to keep getting through it day by day. After all, in another two weeks, school would be out and she could finally get over to the Burrow and see everyone again.

She missed them already and it had only been half a summer. She needed to see them again, although with both Harry and Ron both in auror training, she might not see much of them after all. Ginny would be there to talk to and George visited after he closed the shop every once in while to eat a home cooked meal. But then she had an awful thought which in the past had of course been brought up but was now at the fore front of Hermione's own life.

_Was it a bother to have to take care of her with so little money on hand? _

It would do no good asking Mrs. Weasley. She insisted that everyone visit, no matter their finances. And she and Harry had over the past years. But now seeing how hard it was for her own parents she wondered if it really was okay. After all if Ron and Harry wanted to come to her house for the summer, there is no way that her parents would turn them down even though it would be hard on them. It would mean a lot of cut backs. And now she imagined all the cut backs that the Weasley's had made over the years to play host to two extra children in their house. Knowing this, Hermione decided it might be best to cancel her plans to visit, in hopes that one less mouth to feed would be a help to them if only in a small way.

She sighed a heavy sigh as she went through her underwear drawer. Now she had nothing to look forward to in these coming months. She wished that she had some wizards money, then at least she could go to Diagon Ally and get a book from Flourish and Blotts to keep up on her reading. All she had here were some books that were from her preteen years and a set of the Twilight book series that an old friend got her as a returning home gift and she could barley call that reading. She couldn't even bring herself to read the last book after finding out that Bella gets pregnant. Way to ruin a story. She read the True Blood series and was waiting for the next book to be published. She read a lot of muggle books since she'd come back. They were all good books in their own way, but when you already live in a magical world, the way they describe magic seems so ignorant. She was over come with boredom.

She pulled on her panties and thought about that kind of magical romance. She knew all about vampires and werewolf's, about wizards and beasts. They were a part of life for her now, but too be loved by something she didn't know anything about, that was from another world? Yah, she could see the appeal.

She pulled on a large black t-shirt so she could breath in this summer heat and turned on her fan before hanging her towel back in her closet and climbing into bed. Tomorrow she would write to the Weasley's, letting them know that she was just too busy to come visit this summer and then she'd look for a job at the mall before another dreadful day of calculus. She closed her eyes and wondered if Borders or Barnes and Nobles were hiring. Then she wondered if she should ask her mom for gas money before she went to sleep, then she thought about asking her dad in the morning when he got home from the graveyard shift of his second job, then she inquired about the warmth of her bed, the light breathing behind her and the arm she suddenly felt rapping around her middle.

She jumped from the bed at the speed of light, backed against the opposite wall, panting and trying to catch her breath. Her blanket stirred as the person beneath made to uncover themselves. Hermione went to her satchel bag still on the floor by the door and without looking away from the figure pulled her wand from the inside pocket and pointed it at the person. Who knew her mom would be right, even after Hermione's extra precautions to put her mother's worries at ease.

"Don't shoot Granger." said a male voice. "I swear, I didn't see much. It was dark." he said with a small laugh.

Hermione's face burned. How long had this stranger been here in her room watching her? She was so lost in thought that she… She shook her head. This voice was familiar. He called her Granger. Not a Friend. "Come out ." she demanded and the figure let the blanket fall to the ground as he stood from the bed. Even with just the bit of cloud covered moonlight from her half curtained window, Hermione could tell that long blond hair anywhere. "Malfoy?" she asked in such a state of shock that her wand dropped from her hand.

"Yo." He answered standing there smirking at her. He was naked, save for a pare of beat up jeans and from how low they rode on his hips, she was sure that there was nothing beneath them.

"Wh- what… just what?" Hermione asked with both of her hands palm up in front of her like the she could catch the answers and a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes well, it's a bit of a long story you see." he said as though just the thought of it tired him out. Hermione just continued to stare so he went on. "To made a long story short, I'll be staying here with you for a while." he finished, picking up the blanket, climbing back into her bed and lying down.

Hermione stood there a bit longer before she could finally put together the words he had just said. She stormed over to her bed and yanked the blanket off of him. "You'll be doing no such thing. Get out!" she yelled.

As he lazily sat up a muffle voice from down the hall could be heard. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Her mother yelled.

Hermione froze up. She lowered her voice as she spoke to Draco. "You have to get out of here. If my mum…No if my dad ever-"

_Knock. Knock. _"Hermione?" her mom asked. Her voice worried.

Hermione pulled Malfoy out of the bed and was about to shove him into her closet when her mom opened the door and flipped on the light.

"Mom?" Hermione began but stopped as she notice her mom searching around the room.

"Hermione, what happened? What was the yelling for?" her mom asked looking at her annoyed. "I though someone was in here."

Hermione stared at her mom and then looked up a Malfoy who only rolled his eyes. "You can't," She started now looking back at her mom. "see him?" "See him?" her mom repeated. Draco stepped between the two. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione fought the urge to look up at him as he spoke "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, as for now" he yawned. "I'm going to sleep" he stepped around her relax across her bed. She let her eyes trail him as he did.

"Hermione are you okay?" her mom asked her voice full of concern.

Hermione faced her again. "Sorry mom, it was…just a dream. Go back to bed." from behind her, Malfoy laughed and she tried not to scowl at her mother.

Her mom rubbed her shoulder giving it a small squeeze and left the room.

Hermione turned back to her bed and watched as Draco pulled up the blanket.

"Wait… you have to tell me what's going on here." she sounded a flustered.

Draco sat up and gave her a very serious look. "I'm a fey from the summer court." he said in a matter a fact tone . "And you're going to help me gain my mortality back," he said and then slammed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

Hermione stood there, absolutely speechless….


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Feel free to help me out with suggestion on storyline, spelling, or anything you want.**

**Sorry if it's not that great, I'm also writing my inner house relations story. **

**Read my one shots too please. They are all 5 to 10min reads and will have you laughing i promise. 'What fanfiction writers and readers want'.  
**

* * *

**Sweet Nectar**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up with the sun making the inside of her eyelids look bright red. She squinted against it, willing her eyes to fade black again. Reaching around her for the blanket to shut out the light and shoving her head in a pillow wasn't working. Were the hell is my blanket? She groped around her some more and then giving up she opened her eyes. There was no blanket because she was on the couch in the living room, with the curtains completely drawn back and the sun blaring in. She closed her eyes again in annoyance. Why was she on the… but then she remembered school. She looked up at the clock on the dining room wall and leaped; more like frantically rolled off the couch and hit the floor. Not as gracefully as she could have hoped, she picked herself up from the floor, stubbing her toe on the coffee table on the way to the stairs.

How had she ended up on the couch? If she was late for calculus one more time she'd be dropped. Not that she would mind all that much but her parents paid for every unit and the hundreds of dollars for that humongous book. God, how stupid could she be? Money was tight and she was about to have waist over six hundred of it by waking up late.

Her mom and dad had always worked hard and as dentists they made a very good living. Last year her mom got really sick and was in the hospital. Racking up hospital bills, while also taking a sick leave, left her dad trying to make up for it, but his job was also making budget cuts at the time and everyone was working a lot less hours. Her dad wasn't able to get full time hours so his benefits were that of a part time worker. Needless to say that their medical insurance only got them so far before her dad was missing out on important payments like the car and utilities. Finally when her mom was well again she went straight back to work but her company was in the same boat as her dad's, so he decided to get a second job as a security guard. Then Hermione came home wanting to go to college and without faltering they found a way to pay for her classes because financial aid deemed them to wealthy for assistance. How could she do this to them?

She rubbed the tears from her face as she ran inside her room and began undressing as quickly as she could. She pulled on a bra, some jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. She ran to the bathroom and washed her face then brushed her teeth and hair before going back to her room and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Shit," she began, looking around frantically for her keys.

She looked at her bed side table and saw the strangest thing. Her alarm clock was… melted. She dropped her bag on the ground and examined it, confused.

"It went off this morning and I couldn't get the bloody thing to shut up," Said Draco sitting wrapped up in her blanket. Hermione looked up at him in shock. How could she have forgotten?

* * *

Last night

"A Fay? What do you mean a Fay?" Hermione whispered, trying not to bring her mom back.

"The Fay Granger, of all people I expected you to know of them." Draco replied from her pillow, not even bothering to face her.

"How did you become a…" she shook her head. "And why are you staying here of all places?"

"It kind of just happened."

"Just happened? No, that doesn't just happen Malfoy. Us normal people don't walk down the street and POOF, all of a sudden we turn fairy," she hissed.

"Well that's how it happened to me. I was minding my own, when POOF, I was a fairy," he mumbled.

Hermione walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of him for the second time.

"Fine. Supposing I believe that you didn't some how bring this upon yourself, it doesn't explain what its got to do with me?" she said trying hard to stay calm.

He finally sat up and faced her. He debated telling her the truth of the matter, telling her that she was the only one he could be helped by, as was decided by the summer court. He took a deep breath.

"It's a test…" he started, picking and choosing his words. "A mortal girl has to bring back my mortality. They chose you. It has to be you. It's what they said. The court that is."

Hermione stared at him waiting for the rest of this tale, but he did not speak.

"That's it. That's all your going to tell me and I'm supposed to be okay with this? Why me? Why not Pansy, you and her are close right?" Hermione looked frantic. He wanted to tell her that they chose her for good reason, that it made a lot of sense if she new the whole story but if she did know the whole story… ? No, he couldn't tell her yet.

"I don't know why they chose you. They just did." he shrugged.

Hermione looked outraged, then calmed herself. "And what's to make me do it, help you?"

She stared into his eyes. He had asked the council the very same question. Their reply?

'That's up to you. Make her trust you. Be honest with her and yourself. It is our way'

What kind of dumb idea was that? Be honest? What a laugh. Technically Fay were unable to lie and even more technical was the fact that he wasn't a Fay. Yet. He was slowly becoming one, so lying was very much within bounds for now and he planned on using it until the very last moment.

"Granger, if you don't help," He paused to think. "then you'll become a fairy too."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How can that work? I had nothing to do with whatever stupid thing you did to get yourself into this situation. Why punish me?" she looked like she was about to rip the blanket she was holding, down the middle.

"That's just what they told me. Like I said it just happened," he shrugged.

Hermione took a few more, well, a lot more calming breaths. Wasn't it bad enough that she was choosing between the muggle and wizarding worlds without adding this one to the mix? He wasn't even going to have the decency to tell her the whole story. Then he was demanding help without giving her a choice.

"Okay," she began. She would just follow along until she got the truth. "What do I have to do?"

Draco looked away from her then didn't answer.

"Well?" she asked, feeling impatient.

He thought it over. What she had to do was asking to much of anyone. So he lied again.

"Just be around me and treat me as an equal. I'll do the rest," he said, not looking at her.

"Just be with you?" Hermione questioned. "They sure are asking a lot of an innocent bystander don't you think?" she scoffed.

If only she knew, he thought. She looked at him and read it straight off his face.

"There's more isn't there?" she inquired.

When he didn't look at her she yelled. "Stop lying to me!" she quieted down again, remembering her mother. "Just tell me what's going on. If I'm being dragged in this with you then I at least deserve the truth."

He got up from the bed and stood over her. "You need to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." he said in a soothing voice; a voice she was sure that Malfoy was incapable of making. It hummed in her ears and echoed off the walls.

"I," she started but her eyes were getting heavy. "Not in the same bed… with you." She didn't know why she was more worried about sleeping next to him than the life altering conversation they were just having, but those were the last words she spoke before she passed out.

* * *

Back to the now

Hermione let the alarm clock hit the floor. "You put me on the couch!?" she yelled.

"You said you didn't want to sleep with me," he shrugged. "by the way, you really need to focus before you start getting undressed." he laughed.

She wanted to lunge at him, punch him, tell him to get the hell out. Instead she stood there letting tears roll down her cheeks.

How could he understand what he had just cost her? What she had just cost her parents. How do you explain this to someone like him? She knew she couldn't. She couldn't a rich spoiled guy like him understand her tears. Even the incomplete conversation they were having last night and the fear she felt about it wasn't as important than what he had just ruined for her. To tell him that his selfishness came at the worst possible time. But it wasn't all his fault. If she hadn't been late the first two times on her own , then this wouldn't be such a big deal. It was her fault that she came home instead of taking that ministry job, then paying for college herself later, her fault that she never woke up on time, and her fault that she would be dropped from her class. If she left now she could be early for biology.

She picked up her school bag and walked out the door without another word.

Draco stood there feeling the ache in his chest and the pounding in his head. These were not his own emotions of course, just another part of the fairy curse. He felt her worry and fear, anxiety and self loathing.

He could see bits and peaces of her situation in his head straight from hers, hear her angry thoughts. Not just hers but every mortal he came close to. Their emotions bombarded him.

He heard her car start and take off down the street.

What was he supposed to do now. He sat on the bed and sighed. Then he saw it. Her wand still settled on the floor where she'd dropped it last night. He snatched it up. He was so happy he could almost jump for joy. The fairies had taken away his wand as part of the deal. Magical creatures were band from having wands in the world. A selfish law that was put into place for and in favor of the wizarding community. But he wasn't a fairy yet. It had been about a month that since he'd last laid hands on a wand. Of course her wand wouldn't do much for him. He didn't have it's respect. None the less he had a wand.

Ten minutes later the awe was gone as he realized he had no use for it. Instead he had a better idea.

He had to do some searching through Hermione's things but eventually he found the name of her school. He wasn't well practiced with it yet, but he held a glamour well enough to look like himself. No disguises, like changing the color of his hair or skin, but it was good enough to return a wand. No witch should leave home without it.

He had on dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt when he left Hermione's and began asking people on the street, who were all to happy to help this handsome man, where he could find the local city college.

Eventually he got there and with a little use of his persuasion powers on the rude looking lady at the office, he found himself standing in a doorway watching Hermione sitting in her classroom. She was slumped over her desk taking notes while her teacher rambled on.

Draco let his glamour fade away as he stepped into a room.

**I know its not all action packed but i'll do better next time. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so heres a short bit for those of you still reading this story. **

**Innerhouse has been taking all my time. But it will be over soon and I'll get this story in order. Just letting you know that I haven't forgotten about this story and I will get back to it. **

**This chapter isn't much so don't get excited. But please read and review on what is here or I may just take the story down. I don't think ppl are all that interested in the idea, so I went ahead and put the basic idea of this story into this chapter.**

**I was mainly just experimenting with a new concept. It you like the concept feel free to use it. I would like to see more fay fanfics up.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Sweet Nectar

Chapter 3

Draco felt like shit. Not he himself. It was Granger and her god forsaken self loathing. They sat in her car going back to her house and she was drenching him in all her depressing emotions.

He'd gotten her kicked out of her class apparently. She could have just ignored him. He wasn't talking _that_ loud or anything. But no, she'd yelled at him for a good long minute, cursing him for showing up and telling him to take his fairy ass back to the fairy realm and such.

It wasn't his fault that her professor thought she was a nutter and asked her to leave. Now he was dealing with her overbearing emotional breakdown.

They're probably eating this up, he thought referring to the Fay. _Literally_ eating it.

He sadly remembered why he was here.

* * *

Draco stood before the court for the second time. They'd called him back after deliberating his plea for help and had agreed to give him what he asked, but only if he followed their conditions.

"To be our new mortal." an older man said. "The courts of fairy are divided, yet we must create balance." he continued as though this explained it all.

Draco stood before the many nodding Fay, trying to stay respectful, which was a challenge to his patience. They may have all the time in the world, what with their immortality, but he on the other hand needed answers now, before he died of old age.

"I don't understand," he said carefully. And they all seem to realized then, that he wouldn't, so the old man continued.

"The summer and winter court keeps the mortals world in balance. Our other brethren, the light and dark fay, do not take a working role in your world, but use your people as sustenance. They feed on mortal emotion." he said then waited, giving Draco a moment to process before he went on. "We harvest their food, and they rule fairy. They cannot feed on mortal emotion so simply. It requires sacrifice. The mortal must die, but the feelings of their spent life time, will feed a family for days."

Draco looked confused. Were they asking him to die? What was the point in making a deal with them if he was dead before getting to see it brought to fruition? Seeing the look on his face, the man smiled.

"We do not intend to kill you." he said and the others in the room laughed. "No, we have found a more suitable solution to the feeding needs of our kind. You Draco Malfoy, will be a conductor." he said with a smile that told Draco that this was supposed to be some sort of honor. Draco couldn't see how.

From the middle seat of the long table before him sat the summer queen. She stood from her seat and motioned him forward.

Draco obeyed without hesitation, and he realized that he wasn't moving of his own accord.

"Draco Malfoy," the queen addressed him and her voice was lulling. "I've seen your mind. It is not much. But such is the mind of a mortal. Still, you came here, to the dangerous court of the Fay, not for your own well being. I was intrigued by how contradictory this was from what I read in your soul and have found you a worthy conductor. It seems you have some redeemable qualities." she said and Draco was unable to move. If he could though, he'd run. This was a mistake.

"You will take in other's emotions, and from you, they will feed our fay. No human deaths. I strive to preserve life, no matter how meaningless. You will become our mortal tool as only the soul of a mortal can be a vessel for emotion, and in exchange I will grant your wish." she said and Draco felt the weight of her powers lift from him so that he may give her an answer.

Draco thought it over. What did holding emotion in his own body entail? How long would he have to work for them? He had to think clearly about all the possibilities. Once he agreed, the Fay would not let him take it back. He thought about her words. They didn't seem cryptic. Draco looked at the queen who waited.

"What will happen to my body?" he asked.

"Your body will take in and give out emotion until it is no longer mortal. Your mortality then wasted, you will be a fay of the summer court. Your freedom will be your own and your protection guaranteed as part of our society." she answered and he pondered over that.

Living forever? As a fay? Draco was surprised with himself to realize that the thought of forever, made him cringe. He didn't want to be immortal, or Fay. He wanted to be a normal wizard and die of old age or an accidental potions experiment. Anything but living forever. Life had dragged on long in enough for all he was concerned and he was only 18.

Sure he could still die if he was a fay, but then he'd have to choose his death and accept it. To be honest, he'd let thousands of years go by, and still be unable to willingly accept death without fear. As a human, it happened of it's own accord. And that's what he wanted.

"May I ask for a way out of the clause?" he tried, looking at the queen and knowing that she could see into his mind and knew what he feared.

"If immortality frightens you that much, than yes." she laughed, "I find it a strange sort of honor to meet man who would so easily turn down forever."

Draco smirked. It was true, many a man would take his place. He wished he could give it to them. Draco stilled as he felt the pressure of the Queen's power pressing into his head. He could feel her searching for something. When finally she had it, his head was light again, the weight of her power gone. She smiled at him.

"You want to remain human yet you lack human capabilities. Compassion, longing, love, and strive. You interest me so. I would love to keep you as my Fay." she said then looked thoughtful. "Humans have the ability to love. We Fay work with calculation, and choose partners for what benefit's they present. We are able to love but we do not need it nor do we search for it."

Draco was getting tired of them and their lack of elaboration. The queen sensed his very human in ability to accept not knowing his fate and continued.

"I will give you until the time that your mortality runs out, to understand the basic and most important human emotion of love. Without that, I see no need for you to continue being mortal at all, and will be only too happy to claim you as person of my court." she said and Draco was taken aback.

"Love?" he questioned. "I'm only eighteen," he said as though this was reason enough to make her understand his distaste at the thought. "And with who?" he couldn't begin to find a girl he'd consider for the roll of lover.

"The one you call Hermione Granger will do." the Queen smiled.

This lady really wanted to keep him around. Hermione Granger? She dug up the worst possible female from his brain. He couldn't do this. No matter how bad he need their help, he just couldn't risk his life like this. He was a coward. Had always been one and now that he thought about it, why change?

They were asking to much. Be an emotion feeder, lose his mortality, live a long and sad life. No way. Than saying that getting Granger to fall in love with him could get him what he wanted and let him keep his mortality? Come on. That was impossible.

After all, he _was_ only human.

The queen smiled at him, "If you do not think that the risk it worth it, then you are free to go. Such a shame you think so lowly of yourself. The one that you are trying to save will be left to suffer for your greed." she sighed and he realized that from reading his mind, the woman knew him and was trying to goad him on by bringing his pride into it.

And he was such that of a human that it worked.

"I'll be your conductor and I'll get that mudblood Granger to fall in love with me. Then I'll leave your court with what I want and never come back." he said and the Queen smiled triumphantly.

"It's final." she said and walk through the table to stand before him. She leaned her tall frame down and kissed his lips. It was hot and sweet and his whole body trembled. Then a pain hit him in the chest and he tried to back away but couldn't.

The pain spread through his body and once it reached every nerve, it stopped all at once, and she pulled away.

"It is done," the queen smiled at him. "You are free to go."

Draco looked at her confused. "That's it?" he asked.

"When you leave here, you will find that you have been given what you want." she said, "You may want to get started on falling in love though."

Draco stared at her and suddenly realized what she had said.

"Falling in love?" he asked, "You mean her loving me." he corrected.

"No, I am not mistaken. I asked that you experience love to break your own curse." she smiled reading in his mind and the feelings of stupidity at his hasty agreement. "I may have forgotten to mention that you have but half a year." she laughed. "Then the change is complete."

Draco stood there in shock until he was ushered out by the guards.

The queen smiled. She would have this mortal.

**REVIEW! if you want more. If you don't review I'm taking it down.**


End file.
